Searching for the Truth9
by ks
Summary: Time for Scott and Ezra's one on one...Please read Author's Note!


A/N: Hey guys, I was just wondering whose one on one you have enjoyed the most so far. Please tell me in your review, and thanks for the great reviews I have been receiving. The one on ones will be over in the next chapter so I will be through setting the story up and get straight to the story line. I have a lot of ideas and I am always open to suggestions so if you have any just leave them in your review or you can e-mail me at zrbz99@aol.com. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Searching for the Truth9  
  
  
  
Your head will always tell you what is right, while your heart will always tell you what is best. - ks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott watched as Peter walked back into his office. He had just informed Scott he was next. Scott ran a hand through his hair nervously, wondering what would happen. He slowly stood up and put his hands in his pockets. He looked over at Auggie who nodded his head for reassurance...  
  
Auggie: Don't worry meat, if he kills ya will bury you above sea level   
  
Scott rolled his eyes at Auggie  
  
Scott: So considerate of you  
  
Auggie: Hey, my momma taught me my manners  
  
Scott laughed at Auggie as he walked into Peter's office…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra walked up the steps of the girl's cabin, his eyes looking around the campus. He was in no hurry at all to be questioned by Sophie. He had already seen Juliete come out with tears in her eyes, and Jess upset about something. He sighed as he reluctantly opened the door…  
  
Ezra: My turn to get frisked   
  
He furrowed his brow, wondering what had possessed him to say that. He shook the thought out of his head…  
  
Ezra: Temporary insanity of course  
  
He closed the door behind him and walked in the room   
  
Ezra: Time to begin our emotional conversation  
  
He rolled his eyes as he walked over to Sophie who was sitting on a sofa. Ezra observed the room. It was a lot like the guy's room, just messier. He sighed and looked over at Sophie…  
  
Ezra: Ok, I'm ready to be questioned   
  
He sat down in a chair across from Sophie  
  
Ezra: Quiz me…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Juliete walked over and sat beside Jess. She put her elbows on her knees and placed her chin in her hands. She looked over at Shelby who was still sitting against the same tree…  
  
Juliete: Has she been there the whole time?  
  
Jess nodded her head, never taking her focus off her hands   
  
Juliete: She is just thinking   
  
Jess looked over at Juliete and furrowed her brow  
  
Jess: About what? Is it possible to think that long?  
  
Juliete shrugged her shoulders as she sat up straight and clasped her hands together  
  
Juliete: She has a lot to think about  
  
Jess looked over at Shelby  
  
Jess: What is she thinking about?  
  
Juliete: My guess would be Scott   
  
Jess looked back over at Juliete who had a smile on her face  
  
Jess: Why?   
  
Juliete giggled to herself and then turned to face Jess  
  
Juliete: I guess because she doesn't know what else to do   
  
Jess: Isn't she wasting her time thinking about him though?  
  
Juliete: No, she does it all the time, this is no different  
  
Jess pressed her lips together and turned back to face Shelby  
  
"Maybe it's possible after all," she thought to herself  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott tapped his foot nervously, wondering when Peter was going to ask him something. He watched as Peter squeezed a stress ball and tossed it from hand to hand.  
  
Scott: You're doing this on purpose  
  
Peter continued tossing the ball, letting his eyes follow it as it flew through the air   
  
Peter: What do you mean?  
  
Scott began motioning with his hands   
  
Scott: Ya know what I mean man. You sittin' there, tossin' that thing back and forth making me more nervous by the second. You're just playin' with me  
  
Peter tossed the ball one last time and gripped it in his hand  
  
Peter: You're right. Is it working?  
  
He placed the palm of his hands on his desk as he stared at Scott  
  
Peter: You're right though, man. I am playing you. It's simple Scott. I know it's going to be tough--you getting settled back in, but you don't need to push it.   
  
Scott rolled his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest  
  
Peter: I know you are going to follow Shelby around until either she talks to you or breaks your legs, and I'm not sure which would come first. The point is that everyone is going to need time to adjust. It may take some less time than others, but you are going to have to be patient.   
  
Peter sat down in his chair and leaned back  
  
Peter: Tell me something, Scott. Do you think that you hurt everyone when you left?   
  
Scott thought back to the night before he left. He thought about what had happened between him and Shelby that night and cringed.   
  
"I was such an idiot," he told himself  
  
He clinched his fists, trying to refrain from punching something. He sighed as he began motioning with his hands…  
  
Scott: Yeah, I hurt them, I didn't mean to though. I had to leave, I didn't have a choice.  
  
Peter tossed the stress ball to Scott who caught it and began squeezing it  
  
Peter: Why?  
  
Scott clinched the ball as tight as he could  
  
Scott: I just wanted to please my dad. I screwed up before and I thought this would be a chance to get it right. I guess I screwed up again, huh?  
  
Scott nervously ran a hand through his hair  
  
Scott: You know how I felt about leaving, how I felt about the group, about Shelby.  
  
His voice trailed off as he stared out the window  
  
Scott: They were my friends, they still are my friends. All of them   
  
Scott turned to Peter with pleading eyes  
  
Scott: I don't have my dad anymore, I hardly see my mom, they are all I got   
  
Peter watched as a tear fell from Scott's eyes. He clasped his hands together, his heart was reaching out to this kid, but he knew it was up to Scott to get things right  
  
Peter: Looks like you're on the right track   
  
Scott looked at the ground and nodded his head  
  
Scott: Yeah, guess I am…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra looked up at the ceiling, searching for the words. Sophie had asked him about his summer, and Ezra didn't feel like telling the truth.   
  
Ezra: It was surprisingly good  
  
Sophie watched Ezra's expression, knowing he wasn't telling the truth  
  
Sophie: What is it Daisy says about the truth, Ezra?   
  
Ezra looked at the table in front of him, knowing what Sophie was talking about  
  
Ezra: The truth will set you free  
  
Sophie: Want to be set free, Ezra?  
  
Ezra continued staring at the table  
  
Ezra: Yeah, I guess I do  
  
Sophie: Give it a shot then  
  
Ezra closed his eyes as he lightly trembled  
  
Ezra: I was passed back and forth. Every week I would be somewhere different, and every time my parents would get together, all they did was fight.   
  
He took in a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes  
  
Ezra: It was like every word one of them said, disgusted the other one. I was so angry at them for doing that to me. It isn't fair what they put me through, and now they expect me to come back here and act like nothing ever happened. I want to be a director, not an actor, I can't hide my emotions like that.   
  
Sophie managed a smile at Ezra's last remark  
  
Ezra: It is like I'm supposed to be robotic. Like I'm not supposed to feel the pain they cause me.   
  
He slowly shook his head and sighed  
  
Ezra: It just isn't fair…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisy looked at the notebook that was sitting in front of her. She was sitting in the lodge, trying to think of how to start her paper. She rolled her eyes at the thought of writing what she saw in Scott's soul  
  
Daisy: No one but Peter would think of that  
  
She took the top of her pen and began writing…  
  
Writing: The eyes are the windows to ones soul. The one who fears to truly be seen will never look you in the eyes. You see things from joy to sorrow, and most the time you smile at what you see. However, at Horizon, I'm afraid you usually frown at what you see. I looked into Scott's soul today, only to see what I feared. I saw happiness. Yes, I know you usually would want to see happiness, but not in this case. Scott was happy at being sent to Horizon, Horizon being a school for troubled teens. If you are happy to be sent here, you obviously have it bad at home. This meaning, Scott obviously had it bad at home. I wonder what happened at home with him, and if he will ever tell anyone. If not, his soul will get dark and lonely, and no one likes to be lonely.   
  
Daisy dropped her pen and stared at what she had just written  
  
"Just ask me, I hate being alone, " she muttered under her breath.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* But that's how I live…   
  
She sighed as she leaned back in her seat…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott looked up at Peter who had been going through a stack of papers. He watched as Peter pulled a sheet out of the middle of the stack and smiled to himself approvingly. Peter then looked up at Scott…  
  
Peter: You're thinking process is right. You know it is going to take time, and that's all you can do about it now.   
  
Scott nodded his head  
  
Peter: They may be all you have, Scott, but that isn't a one way deal. You guys are a family, never forget it. You are going to go to hell and back with each other, and I know you guys are ready. You all have to be strong and respect each other, and I know you all will do that.   
  
Peter stood up and leaned across his desk, handing Scott the sheet of paper. Peter motioned to the sheet of paper…  
  
Peter: Remember what is says when Shelby or any of the others run from you.  
  
Scott nodded his head and stood up to leave  
  
Scott: Hey Peter  
  
Peter: Yeah  
  
Scott looked at the ground and then back up at Peter  
  
Scott: Thanks  
  
Peter nodded his head and watched as Scott walked out of the room…  
  
  
  
Scott shut the door behind him and looked down at the sheet of paper Peter had just handed him. He mumbled to himself what is said…  
  
Scott: Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Just walk beside me and be my friend. ~unknown  
  
Scott looked down at the sheet of paper. Peter always had a way of getting the point across. He smiled and shook his head while putting the paper in his pocket.   
  
"Always has a way," he laughed to himself…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra continued staring at the table in front of him. Sophie had been telling him how his parents' troubles weren't his fault, but it was nothing he hadn't heard before. He had shut what she was saying out and began to think about his biological parents. He wondered why they had given him up, who they were, and if he had ever seen them before. He wondered if they had named him, and if there was any particular reason he was named 'Ezra'. He also couldn't help but wonder what they did for a living, and if they had the same passions for film and directing as he did. The thing that bothered him the most though was wondering if he would ever meet them, or if he ever wanted to meet them. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair and stretched out his legs, crossing his ankles. Every move he made he couldn't help but wonder whether or not it was something he had inherited.   
  
He closed his eyes and sighed, "Guess I'll never know though," he thought to himself depressed.   
  
He snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Sophie staring at him. He quickly sat up…  
  
Ezra: Uh…you say something?  
  
Sophie studied him, wondering what he had been thinking about. She knew it was probably his parents and she also knew that was a subject he wasn't comfortable talking about.  
  
Sophie: Tell you what, Ezra. If you ever feel like talking about your parents, about anything, I want you to feel free to come and talk to me about it.  
  
Ezra nodded his head as he looked over at Sophie  
  
Sophie: I know that my job is to give advice, and most the time you guys get tired of it, but it is also my job to listen-never forget that. I don't know what it's like to be adopted, I don't pretend to know, but I do know how to listen and if I begin to talk just tell me to shut up.  
  
Ezra laughed and nodded his head 'yes'   
  
Sophie raised an eyebrow at him  
  
Sophie: So, we have a deal?  
  
Ezra closed his eyes briefly, took in a deep breath, and then opened his eyes back up. He slowly nodded his head…  
  
Ezra: Deal   
  
Sophie smiled at him and watched as he stood up to leave  
  
Ezra: Want me to tell Shelby it's her turn  
  
Sophie sighed and stared at the wall in front of her in thought for a few seconds. She then confidently stood up and nodded her head…  
  
Sophie: Yeah  
  
Ezra saw the look of determination on Sophie's face and wondered what would happen during Shelby's session. He shook the thought out of his head and smiled at the session he had just had with her. It was the first real talk he had had with Sophie, and now he knew there would be plenty more. She seemed sincere, and she could get a read on his emotions…  
  
"A lot like Daisy," Ezra thought to himself  
  
He smiled at the thought of having three people to discuss his problems with…  
  
"Maybe I'll make my decision after all," he thought to himself proudly  
  
He then walked out of the room and headed to get Shelby…   
  
  
***********************************************************************************  



End file.
